mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tresser Aguain: Server of Water
“Unstill waters will always cause conflict” Introduction/Origin Tresser Aguain was of the original Seven Servers summoned by Takris Chronos. He was one of the first designed by the Zonac Council, but made before their format with the Servers was entirely stable. At the time, his avatar and programming had to be linked to a physical body until updated later along with the other Servers. This left a permanent purple mark on his head mysteriously, that seemed to be some kind of organ inside of his head. It is unknown which Council Member created him. Upon the arrival of the Servers, Tresser was the first to become distressed by the Prime Zone change, and openly bothered by the negative reactions the Servers were receiving from the public. He attempted to lead the Servers to repair the world, eventually resorting to having Psyfilice Milen use her power to forcefully calm the minds of everyone on the planet. This was a very short-term fix as soon many people began committing suicide. Psyfilice eventually refused to continue this, and once out of her control, the public turned on many of the Servers. Tresser tried to keep the peace but he had lost hope in fighting for Mobius Prime Alpha long before, and convinced most of the other Servers to leave to the new Prime Zone, feeling that it was where they were required to be. Soon after, when he saw how much more stable the new Prime Zone was, and how many people were going to be lost in Mobius Prime Alpha, he returned with the others. With the blessing of the planet’s majority, the Servers remained to be their new protectors. Unfortunately, while most other Servers were forgiven and accepted, Tresser was not at the time. He was seen as dangerous and controlling. He distanced himself for many years from everyone, remaining in a Headquarters the Servers built in their first arrival. Eventually areas of the world were turned to factions, with some of the Servers acting as rulers of the areas. Tresser remained separate from this for a long while, but eventually found himself acting as an aid to the Kingdom of Soleanna. Personal events The Kingdom War Some groups from various kingdoms ruled by Servers were becoming hostile, considering the new protectors to be too dangerous. Others saw them as saviors who were required to keep the peace. Tresser had risen to an advisor and main protector to the current Soleanna ruler at the time. However, this ruler had become less popular, and seen as weak. The public of Soleanna began searching for a new ruler for an election, and Tresser was one of the few people called to rule. Tresser was reluctant. However, the current ruler began acting demanding of him, and untrustworthy. They became desperate, and seeing a downslide coming up, Tresser decided to enter in the election. It did not last long. One of the candidates was killed, and once Tresser showed his ability to protect the public from threats both civilian and foreign, he decided that it was his duty now to lead these people. For a time, Tresser was a very calculating ruler of Soleanna. He did not step into the public eye much, acting mostly just to keep things going. He defended, provided, and sponsored, but he was vacant at events for the most part. It didn’t take long for there to be a larger rebellion against him, with one member in particular looking to act as the new ruler in his place. Tresser pushed this back, but did little to end the rebellion. Other Servers eventually confronted him , discussing why he was holding so strong to the position since he didn’t even seem to want to be king. Tresser explained that he’s aware of the man wanting to be the new ruler, and that he doesn’t disagree with most of his ethics, but that he can’t give in to the rebellions or it would be a sign of weakness and poor judgment, with possibly a worse future for those that followed the rebel that takes over. The rebel leader was captured, and held in a private discussion with Tresser, some of the other Servers, and members of the council of Soleanna. It was agreed upon that the rebellion would end, but that the rebellion leader would be brought into the council of Soleanna, and after some time, made to the new ruler with Tresser stepping down. The amount of shame Tresser felt during all of this eventually led him to leaving his title early, vanishing for some time. Soon after, Soleanna had a new king. The Never-Dead Battle The Servers decided that it was time that they bring in the Zonac Soul of the Servers. They attempted to summon him from Mobius Prime Alpha, but it did not work. They attempted it again in the New Mobius Prime. It still did not work. So, they travelled to the Server Realm to do so. Unfortunately an entity known as “Virus Prime” managed to follow, and inadvertently discovered a damaged path to some chamber She hijacked the Server’s combined energies to power this, releasing one of the armies of the Never-Dead, which began spreading throughout the multiverse. Immediately the Servers all began fighting against the Never-Dead Army. Tresser aided in destroying the army spreading through the multiverse. United Federation Special Forces Many years passed. Tresser eventually was located by members of the United Federation government to be part of a group that would go to the Multiverse to take care of issues. This was forbad by the last member of the Zonac Council, Seela, but they were acting in a way to hide their actions from her. With various threats appearing at different areas of the planet, they wanted individuals who could take care of the problems secretly without any attention. Tresser saw this as a massive underutilization of his abilities, but joined regardless. He soon discovered that both Luner Heren and Mysl Farensai had joined. He immediately realized that three Servers in some kind of secret team had to mean whatever missions required was going to be larger than he thought. The United Federation explained that they had been exploring into different zones for some years, and had created a partnered faction with the Zone Police Corps. They would be taking care of threats that would cause negativity to different people if they were revealed, some large enough to destroy entire worlds. For a while, this campaign was a breath of fresh air to Tresser. He was becoming content, and he grew to share a personal bond with Luner and Mysl. They ended world invasions, healed planets, removed people from power, put people in power, and sometimes even killed to protect what they considered right. For some time, Tresser considered this to be a wonderful new calling. He was doing good things in secret, without any pressure. The Hijacker A remnant of the Red Hand survived after the Servers battle with the Fallen Time Server, combining with a mobian. Finding that he was being able to convert the energies of others into his personal core energy, he started doing more heroic deeds before becoming bitter against the Servers and wanting them gone. So, he fought each and began taking their energy for himself, becoming stronger each time. Tresser was one of the Servers drained before the problem was resolved and the Servers restored. United Federations Special Forces cont. After an event with a Fallen Server, Mysl had been killed. When she was resummoned, her memory was basically gone. Psyfilice could only recover so much, but even after receiving most of her memories again, Mysl considered herself a different person. With the bond between her and them lessened, Tresser began to fall into a depression. This realization of forgetting and never being known for what you did, it got to him. In addition, the missions became more reactive, with Tresser hearing of people being upset, and while not knowing who was responsible, being very angry. Luner eventually quit, and Mysl left to be with someone on a different zone, to be called back if required. Lazarus Tresser felt alone. He felt as though he was without purpose. While there were always threats, the rest of the Servers were more than capable in handling any problem. He reflected on his relationship with Luner, who was now with Psyfilice. He reflected on his semi-mentor-mentee relationship with Takris Chronos, but they were not friends. He reflected on his relationship with Mysl, who barely acknowledged him at that point. The most he got romance-wise was some teasing by a United Federation agent named “Kara”. Tresser decided that if there was something needed, they could call him back, and that when they did, he would hopefully be in a happier state of mind without the memories of his past. So, Tresser Aguain returned to the Server Realm, returning to his state of stasis for however long until he would be summoned again: in a way, his own suicide. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Tresser has control entirely over water. Anything with enough H2O in it he can manipulate. He is able to change the temperature of water to massive extremes of both hot and cold, and control what form the water takes regardless of the temperature. Tresser can create enough water to flood a dry planet if required. It does take concentration and energy to change the temperature and form of water, which has a large effect on the mass of water he produces. Physical Abilities Tresser is considered to be the middle ground of Servers. He is generally strong, durable, and fast. He is considered a bit faster than most Servers, but only by a small margin. He also has appeared to regenerate faster than most Servers. Specific Abilities Tresser is not known to have any specific abilities outside of his Server abilities. Occupation Before his de-summoning, Tresser acted as an Agent of the United Federation and before that as a ruler of Soleanna. Relationships Allies Tresser had a strong bond with Mysl and Luner. It was often very professional but over time it grew into a sibling-like relationship. They had a weekly tradition of going to the Dragon Kingdom together before things ended. Romantic relationships Tresser has never been in a romantic relationship. Tresser is the tallest of the regular Servers, sporting a longer torso than most, and a strange purple organ-like thing on the top of his head. He appears to be around his mid to late twenties, probably around 26. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers Category:Heroes